Star Cross Lovers EvaAikka
by arielgraham9996
Summary: Aikka kept his promise to Eva, taking her to his planet. Earth President and the Nourasian King wants an alliance buy marriage between the Prince and Obans winner Eva. what will happen while Eva is in Nourasia. Read to find out. each chapter will be updated once a week.
1. Eva's Birthday Present

Chapter 1

As darkness covered in her dreams, she could only wonder why. Many times, she dreamt of the Prince on his beetle racing on Alwas. She was going to win until her father and team ruined it all and lost, then she thought of her partner, the one she'll never see again. Or so she thought.

A golden glow shown it self in her dark dream, as it came closer and brightened on its way toward her, she could only watch it. "Molly." She heard the golden glow say, as she watched it a familiar face came into sight. "Jordan!?" Molly asked. She Retched for the golden face and placed her and on his cheek. "Yes, Molly it's me, I'm sorry I couldn't see you through the year, but the creators have been teaching a lot." Jorden looked at her with his brown eyes. "Your eyes haven't changed not one bit." Molly explained. Jorden's cheeks showed a slight blush. "I came to say happy birthday, and to give you this." He handed Molly a chain with two dog tags hanging from it, with his grandpas and his name on it. "It will keep you save as it kept me save during the great race on Oban." Molly took it and hanged it around her neck. "Ah, thank you Jorden." She smiled up at him. Jorden turned, and his face look complexed. "I must go now." He felt a pull for him to go back to Oban. "You will see him Molly, or should I say Eva?" Eva looked sad but brightened at her real name. "Eva is much better." Jorden looked sad. "Eva you will meet someone very important to you, he needs your help." He started to fade away. "Who Jorden?" Eva cried out. "I can only tell you that he was once a racer on Oban to, Good by Eva and Happy Birthday." The Golden Glow vanished and left Eva to Float in her dream alone again. "Good bye and thank you partner." Holding the dog tags in her hands thinking on who she had to help. "Someone I know, a racer on Oban and is very important to me." Scratching her head trying to think. "AH, I can't figure it out!" As she yelled into nothing everything Went to white and she couldn't see anything.

Eva woke up to a jolt, instantly remembering her dream. She reached for where the dog tags where in her dream. "Jorden." She thought as she grabbed the dog tags that was there hanging around her neck. "Eva?" someone asked through her bedroom door. "Are you awake yet?" Eva yawned and got up and opened the door. "yes dad, I'm up." Don Wei, now her racing manager. Its been a new year for her ever since Oban. "Happy birthday, get dresses and come down, I want to show you something." Eva smiled and looked down, she was wearing her black shirt with the red X on it and her boxers. "Ok." She closed the door and went over to her closet and picked out her clothing for the day.

She picked out the same clothing as she wore on Oban, the green shirt being cut short, exposing her midriff and belly button and overalls folded over, putting on her boots and gloves, almost forgetting her pink googles, the same kind as her mother wore. Eva ran out the door and down stairs, into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Eva was making her some toast when she heard chatting in the living room. With toast in her mouth she walks to the room and to stop in the door way see Koji and Stan on the couch talking. Rick Standing beside Don whispering about something. "Stan, Koji, and Rick! What are you guys doing here?" Eva asked as everyone turned to look at her. "Happy Birthday Molly!" everyone said together. "Happy birthday Eva" Don said. "You like your surprise, it took two weeks to get everyone together, but I didn't it." Eva looked at everyone ecstatically, with a big smile on her face. "It's awesome! Thank you, dad, and thank you everyone!" Eva gave her dad a hug and then went to give everyone else a hug. "you have one more surprise, but he hasn't made it yet-" There was a knock on the front door. "Eva, why don't you go open that, I believe that's him." Don was smiling at the door. Eva walked to the door and opened it, looking out side the door her eyes widened as the door widened. "Aikka!?" Aikka standing just outside the door smiling and waving at Eva. "Hello Molly, or would you prefer Eva?"

Eva gave Aikka a hug, he was surprised to this jester, not used to such physical contact, but hugged her back. "How did you get to earth Aikka? And call me as you prefer." Eva Blushed slightly pulling back from him. "Earth has a new transportation ship, I used it to get here for your birthday." Aikka said while shuffling through the bag he had looking for two small papers. "Oh, come inside!" Eva swayed her hand toward everyone else. "I have something for you Molly." Aikka said taking out the two papers while walking inside. "I made a promise I intend to keep." He handed Eva one of the papers. Eva took it and her eyes widened know what it was. "A ticket to Nourasia!?" Eva looked at her dad. Don walked past them and closed the door then turned and guided them back to the living room. "Yes, me and Prince Aikka made contact about a month ago to plan this. I allowed him to take you to Nourasia." Don looked at Prince Aikka sternly. "You MUST take care of her, she will be going across the universe away from her home, all I ask is that every Sunday she contacts me." Aikka nodded and then looked at Eva. "There will be no need of earthen cloths, I have cloths waiting for you. You will be staying in the palace with me and my family." Eva jumped and ran half way up the stairs then stopped to look at Aikka. "What about my other things, can I bring them?" she asked. Aikka nodded. Eva ran the rest of the way up to get her things.

Eva technically jumped down the stairs with her bags, excited about going to Nourasia. "Eva be careful and don't fall" Don yelled watch her skipping two steps on the way down. "I know, I know dad." Eva exclaimed, looking at Aikka with a wide smile on her face. "When do we go?" she asked. Aikka watched her practically jumping up and down. "Tomorrow morning." He said looking at Don. "Where will I be sleep for the time being, Mr. Wei?" Don thought for a second and then said. "You can stay on the couch, it's not much be I don't have any extra rooms." Don looked at him apologetic. Aikka nodded in understanding, while Eva put her bags by the door ready to go tomorrow morning.

As time passed while everyone was enjoying the evening talking and playing games, as it's getting later during the day. Eva nudging Aikka and nodded toward the back door, Aikka got up and followed her while everyone was watching the tv and didn't notice them leaving. "the sun is going down and is most beautiful scenery to watch, id like to show you this before we leave tomorrow morning." She guided him out the door and up a hilled field. Eva and Aikka got to the top of the hill and sat down, watching the sunset. "Ah, it is quite beautiful indeed." Aikka said while in awed. They sat in silence for a while, "so." Aikka said breaking the silence. "how was your year after the great race?" Eva looked at Aikka, their eyes contacted for a split second. "It was ok, but I missed my friends that I meet on Alwas and Oban, particularly one more then most." She slightly blushed, looking into the sky. Aikka was complexed as he watched Eva. "Jorden?" Eva looked at him, at his eyes. "No." As they looked at each other, it got darker every minute.

"Eva, Prince Aikka!? Its time for the cake!" Stan yelled for them. Eva jumped slightly, the blush on her face darken. Aikka laughed at her jumping. He got up and held his hand down at Eva to help her up. "we should hurry back, or we'll miss the most fun part." Eva took his hand and stood. "yeah, we should." She is a bit sad letting go of his hand. They both walked back to the house.

As Eva and Aikka walked into the kitchen everyone started to sing happy birthday to Eva. Aikka not know the words just watch happily. As she blows out the candles and made her wish, everyone else clapping their hands. "Thank you everyone!" Eva watched as Don cut the cake into pieces.

It was late by the time everyone was done and now yawning. "Its late everyone should be heading to bed now." Don said, yawning himself. Stan and Koji got up and said their goodnights to them, Rick doing the same thing. While the three was heading up stairs, Don was making sure Aikka was comfortable on the couch. "Goodnight Aikka, Eva." Eva got up and gave Don a hug. "Goodnight and thank you so much dad, today was the best day ever." Don laughed and then turned into a yawn. He hugged back and said while walking up stairs. "You should be getting to bed as well, you have a big day tomorrow." Aikka got up. "He is right, goodnight princess." He used the same nickname he gave her on Alwas and Oban. Eva blushing at the name she nodded. "good night Aikka." She walked up stairs and into her room to go to bed.

Just as the sun touched the top of the hill, Aikka laid there on the couch surly awake, waiting. He heard foot steps right above him, knowing it was her. At every noise or step made his heart would skip a beat and is stomach would flutter. This feeling was new to him, but it was a good feeling. More noise was being made by the others in their rooms, he knew everyone was waking to see him and Eva off to Nourasia, where he was born and raised.

There were multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. Aikka sitting up watching everyone came down. He brightened even more when he saw Eva's wide smile on her face. They made eye contact, Eva had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Good morning Aikka!" Eva said excitedly. "Good morning Mol- eh, Eva." Aikka said standing up. Don making a cup of coffee in the kitchen yelled. "Get ready Aikka we are leaving in ten minutes or you two will miss the spaceship to your planet." Eva getting more exited went over to get her bags. Prince Aikka followed and took on of the bags from her. "May I?" He asked. His hand touch hers while grabbing a bag, Eva blushing said. "You may and thank you Aikka." Aikka looked at Eva and tried to say something, but Rick, Stan, and Koji came to say their good byes. "Sorry Eva, but we have to go back to work this morning." Stan placed a hand on Koji's shoulder. "It's all good," Eva said smiling at them. "Thank you for coming to see me on my birthday." She hugged them both. Koji laughed a lightly pushing his glasses back to where there supposed to be. "You welcome Eva." Stan said, then walked out the door with Koji, waving behind them at Eva. "Hey little mouse." Rick smirked at Eva. Eva laughed at the nickname Rick gave her on Alwas. "Thanks Rick, for coming to see me as well." Eva shoved him lightly, playingly. Rick laughed. "I have to go to, I am your dads second in hand after all. Good luck in Nourasia and have a safe flight." Rick said walking out the door and sat on his motor bike. "Also, Prince Aikka, take care of Eva, she is our only best pilot here on earth after all." Prince Aikka bowed. "I will always be by her side there." Eva blushed at Aikka. Rick laughed and speed off on his bike.

After a while of silence, though not awkward silence, Eva sighed and is tired of waiting for her dad. "DAD!? What is taking so long!?" She yelled by the door. Don walked into the hallway from the kitchen and headed to wear Eva and Aikka was waiting. "Now, now, im coming, let's go." He said while walking out the door and to his car. Aikka and Eva followed behind closely. Don and Eva got into the car, Aikka did the same and copied them on how to put the seatbelt on. "Ready everyone?" Don asked. Everyone nodded, the he drove off.

They passed several sceneries on the way to the space port, when Aikka noticed something about what he was seeing. He didn't really notice on the way to Eva's house, he was too excited to see Molly that day. His thought switched to her name, he had to figure out witch he wanted to call her, Molly, the name he first knew her as, or, Eva, her real name. "So, Molly?" He used the name he knew. She looked at Aikka and answered. "Yes Aikka." As he looked outside of the window. "I know I asked you this before, but what would you truly want me to call you, Eva, or Molly?" Eva looked up surprised. "Well…" Aikka looked at her intensely. "I want to know what YOU want me to call you." Eva grinned. "My real name, Eva." Aikka nodded at her answer. "Well, Eva-" Don interrupted. "We are here guys."

Don parked in the front parking lot, he tried to park closest to the door. They all got out of the car and started to walk toward the spaceport entrance. As the three was walking in Aikka was telling Eva the culture of the Nourasians. Don was talking to the desk service lady, asking for directions. They made way toward the right exit to where Don would last see Eva for a while. " _Flight 223 is ready to leave."_ Eva looked at her dad and went up to hug him. "Thank you, dad, Ill contact you on Sunday!" Before Don could answer back Eva grabbed Aikka by the hand and dragged him to the transportation ship and walked up the steps, as she followed Aikka in it she stopped and turned, taking one last look at Earth. Her home disappeared as the ship's door closed.

A service lady showed Eva and Aikka to there sets. Eva shoved her bag in the compartment above her and set down next to Aikka. " _Ok, welcome on Flight 223, place put your set belts on and lean back, you will be put to sleep for this flight."_ Voice said in the intercom. Eva looked nervously at Aikka. He laughed. "Its ok, its just like the temples from Oban." Eva relaxed at that. " _Ok sleeping toxins will be coming out of the vents. Sleep well and have a wonderful dream."_ Just as he said that sleeping toxins started to come out of the vents. Eva started to get drowsy, just as she started to fall asleep, she felt warmth in her hand. She looked at what was in her hand and saw Aikkas hand in hers. She finally fell asleep with a blush on her cheeks.

Don watch the ship take off through the window of his car, worried about her daughter and preying to the creators for a save flight for them. His phones ringtone echoed in the silence in the car. Don answered his phone. "Hello?" A voice came through the phone. " _Don Wei, its been a while since the last time we talked."_ Don was surprised at the voice. "Mr. President? Why are you calling me?" He asked. " _Well…"_ The president cleared his throat. " _As you heard the Nourasians no longer have an alliance with the Crogs."_ The president replied. " _They want and alliance with us, now but they want to seal and alliance their way. The Crogs FORCED their alliance._ " Don was confused on why he called him about this. "And why does this have to do with me." The president laughed. " _It has nothing to do with YOU, but Eva. They want their Prince to marry the Earth Princess, the winner of Oban."_ Don gasped. "Eva just left for Nourasia." The president was happy about this news. "Mr. President, when did you have contact with their king about this?" Don asked. " _Just last night, why?"_ Don relaxed at the answer. "No reason, just asking. I'll let Eva know about this, but I will NOT force her to marry someone she doesn't love." Don hung up before the president could answer back.

Don sighed at the thought of Eva getting married at only 16 years old. He knew that Eva cared for the Prince, but how much does she care for him? With a zoom Don drove off in his car. Making to his racing hanger, he got out of his car. Spotting Rick he walked up the stairs into the office. "Rick come here." He called walking into his office, Rick following him and closing the door behind him. "What's up Don?" Don slouched into his chair and sighed. "The president called. He wants Eva to marry Prince Aikka for and alliance with the Nourasians." Under his sunglasses there was surprise in his eyes. "you know as much as I do Eva won't marry anyone she doesn't love." Rick said leaning on the wall. "I know, I know, but still, just the thought of her getting married at the age of 16. Its unthinkable!" Don exclaimed. Rick thought for a second. "Don don't worry, Eva will do what she wants to do and will not let anyone tell her different." Don only grunted as he looked out the window in his office.


	2. Nourasian and Marriage?

Hey guy's, I hope you guys like the story, if you guys have any ideas I can put into the story, comment them ideas! Also comment on what you think so far!

* * *

Chapter 2

Eva was waking up to a voice. " _Welcome to_ _Nourasia_ _folks. We are entering the planet's atmosphere."_ The pilot of the transportation ship over the intercom. Eva was recalling on what happened yesterday, then blushed slightly. She felt something that squeezed her hand, knowing what it was, the red on her cheeks got darker. "Morning Prince Aikka." Eva told Aikka as he woken. They felt the ship shake as it entered the planet's atmosphere. After 5 minutes of the ship shaking it finally stopped. " _we are now landing."_ The pilot said in the intercom again. "Morning to you as well Eva." Aikka was finally able to tell her.

The transportation ship landed in a clearing where the passengers can get off the ship. The doors opened, and multiple people flooded out the doors. Aikka walked out the door before Eva did. She followed Aikka down the stairs and to a stall that had a certain beetle she recognized. "G'dar! It's nice to see you again!" G'dar welcomed her with a few clicking noise. "Aikka? Will we be riding him to the palace?" She asked while petting G'dar. "Yes, we will be." Aikka said, G'Dar screeched at hearing his masters voice. Aikka smiled at G'dar. "Settle down." Aikka jumped on to the saddle and held is hand down to help Eva up, knowing that humans can't jump as high as Nourasians. Eva gladly took his hand and climb up the patient beetle to sit behind Aikka. "Hold on, the first take offs are the roughest." Eva nodded and put her arms around Aikka's waist. Aikka blushed, feeling her hold onto him.

G'dar took off into the air from the stalls, multiple Nourasians bowing at them. Eva had her eyes closed for a while, Aikka laughed. "Eva its ok." He let go of the saddle and turned to face Eva, holding her hand and place a hand on her cheek. Eva opened her eyes to a smiling Aikka. Eva and Aikka was staring into each other's eyes for a while, then Eva looked to her right and saw a huge lake. "Wow! It's beautiful." She gasped. Aikka pointed to a big building that blended into the mountain. She wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't point it out. "That's the Palace. Its where I live and where you'll be staying at." Eva could only look in awe. As G'dar got closer Eva noticed three figures where she could only guess that it's the Palace stalls.

Aikka guided G'dar to the Palace stalls where three Nourasians was standing. He landed G'dar in front of the Nourasians. "Canaan, Mother, Father, I have returned. I also brought a special friend with me." Eva blushed lightly. King Leo, Aikka's father, bowed at Eva. "Miss Wei, you are as beautiful as Aikka made you to be." Aikka jumped off his mount, helping Eva off. As Eva was half way off G'dar she replied "huh?" She blushed even more as her feet touches the ground. "Father..." Aikka said shyly. A female Nourasian Walked up to Eva smiling, seeing the crown on her head that looked just like the Kings crown, Eva could only guess she was the queen, Aikka's mother. "It's so great to finally meet you young Eva." The queen grasped her hands, taking the gloves off her. "I am Queen Nori, Aikka's mother, your hands are so soft." Eva waited for Queen Nori to let go, she bowed to the King and Queen. "It's nice to meet you as well." Eva smiled standing back up. "Love, why don't you take Miss Eva to her room, I must talk to Aikka." Said King Leo, Queen Nori nodded and grabbed Eva's hand again dragging her toward the palace. As the queen dragged her, Eva looked back at Aikka, seeing he had an awkward but assuring smile.

Aikka sighed while watching his mother drag Eva away to her room. King Leo gestured his son to follow him inside the palace. "So, what did you need to talk about father?" The king was silent for a while until they made it to the door of the throne. "Aikka, the President of Earth and I want you and Eva to get married." Aikka looked at the king sharply. "But why?" He asked. King Leo looked at him harshly. "Because we need an alliance with Earth. It was hard enough to get him to agree for you to marry Eva instead of HIS daughter." Anger started to boil in Aikka, not wanting Eva to force her to marry him for an alliance. "But-" The king raised his hand to stop Aikka from saying anything. "You have 1 Nourasian year to get her to fall in love with you, if she doesn't already." All Aikka could do was sigh while his father walked into the throne leaving Aikka in the hallway alone.

Eva was sitting by the window and viewing Aikka's future kingdom that he was going to rule. There was a knock on the door then it opened. "Eva?" Aikka walked in, Eva turned and smiled getting up to walk over to him. "This place is beautiful Aikka!" She said to him. Aikka smiled but his smile went away remembering his conversation with his father. "Aikka? Whats the matter?" Eva asked standing next to him. Aikka snapped out of his thoughts realizing he need to tell her what his father told him. "Eva do you have time later? I'd like to take you somewhere." He smiled at her. "Yes, I do." Eva nodded. "Ok ill come get you later then, for now rest Earth Princess." Aikka said turning to leave a blushing Eva to herself.

Eva walked over to the communication device her father gave her to contact him. She pressed a button. "Don Wei." She said, I green button blinked red for a few seconds and then turned green. A red line beamed out of the device and moved up and down Eva then vanished. Don appeared. "Eva, I can see you made it there safely." He said smiling. "Yes, it is beautiful here dad! You should see it!" She said with a wide smile on her face. "Eva I must tell you something important." Don said, the smile on his face gone. "Yes?" She said confused. "The President and the King of Nourasia wants you and Prince Aikka to marry for an alliance. Now you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you to marry someone you don't love." Eva eyes widened at this news. "Is that why Aikka brought me here?" Don Shook his head. "No Eva, the President and King didn't discuss this until last night, so Aikka doesn't know about this. I am sure his father told him when you guys got there. Don't let the King pressure you on to marrying his son ok." All Eva could do was nod still surprised at this news. "Eva, I have to go. I'll talk to you on Sunday, I hope. Be good my daughter." Don ended the communication. Eva stood there thinking. _Me,_ _marry Prince_ _Aikka_ _?_ Eva blushed at the thought. She was startled by a knock on the door.

Eva walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Aikka she could feel her checks warming up even more than what they were. She knew she was blushing, she turned her head to look at the wall, she couldn't look at Aikka for she knew about the marriage thing. "Are you ready Eva?" He asked not knowing why she's blushing. The warmth on Eva's cheeks went away when excitement boiled inside her. "Yeah! Where are you taking me?" She asked, barley keeping herself from jumping up and down. Aikka smiled at her excitement. "You'll see Princess." Eva couldn't help but smile widely at the nickname he gave her on Alwas. Aikka walked a few steps down the hallway, stopped and looked back at Eva waiting for her to follow him. Eva closed the door and jogged to his side, they smiled at each other then started down the hallway.

Aikka and Eva walked in silence until they came up to the front doors of the palace, he stopped and turned to face Eva. "We are going to go through the City of Naru to get where I am taking you." He opened the door and guided her out. They walked to the gate, Aikka told him to open the gates. Eva watched as the gate opened, it had the same design as Aikka's crown. It was quite beautiful. There was a few Nourasian kids outside of the gates playing stopped and bowed at Aikka and Eva then ran off into the city. Eva smiled as she watched the children run off. "Come." Aikka said grabbing her hand and guiding her through the kingdom. Multiple Nourasians bowed as we passed, seeing Aikka holding her hand they smiled and whispered something to each other. Eva realized that they were looking at their hands, she blushed. Eva took her hand back, Aikka looked back a bit surprised, smiling once he seen her blushing and then continued through the city.

They arrived to a forest at the end of the city, Eva followed him through the tall trees. "So, where are we going Aikka?" She asked him. He didn't reply just kept walking, Eva stopped where she's at. "Aikka?" He looked back with his blank expression, seeing Eva he relaxed his face. He walked to her and grabbed her hand smiling. "Don't worry Eva, trust me." Eva thought for a moment and then followed, her hand in his.

They came up to a clearing with flowers of all types. Aikka walked to the middle of the clearing with Eva following him. He stopped and turned to look at Eva, she was at awe with the view. Tree's standing tall as the branches and leaves sway with the wind. She could swear the flowers wear dancing around her. Her eyes trailed the clearing and then into Aikka's eyes, blushing slightly as their eyes connected. "It's beautiful Aikka" Eva said still holding his hand. Aikka sat down next to the standing earth girl. "I come here to think when I'm stressed out, Its relaxing." He said as Eva sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while until Aikka broke it. "Eva, my father told me something, something I don't want to force upon to happen." Eva looked at him. "My dad told me the same thing Aikka, Earth President and the King of Nourasian wants us to marry for an alliance." Aikka just sat their eyes widened not knowing she knew. "Aikka, I wouldn't mind, but that's if the other half wouldn't mind." Aikka softened his face seeing Eva's cheek redder then a rose. "He wouldn't mind at all, but he wasn't expecting her to feel the same." Eva looked at him surprised her face getting redder then her cheeks. Aikka laughed at that still holding her hand.

They sat there in the field of flowers until it was getting dark. "We should head back to the palace." Aikka stood and held is hand down to help Eva up. She took his head and pulled herself up. "What are we going to tell your parents?" They started walking back to the city. "We'll tell them tomorrow." He said still holding her hand. Eva nodded, squeezing his hand.

They made it to the gates of the palace, there was commotion inside. "What's going on?" Aikka asked as him and Eva entered the palace grounds. All the guards looked at them and then relaxed. "Everyone was looking for you and the earth princess." One of the guards said walking up to them. "The King has sent for you and the Princess." Aikka nodded, looked at Eva with a smile. Eva nodded back with a blush on her checks. The two followed the guard to the throne room where Aikka's parents sat. When they entered the room the guard bowed, then announced them and left. "Father, Mother, Eva has agreed to marry me." Aikka said before King Lao could say anything. Eva was blushing as Aikka announced that she agreed. Queen Nori stood with a wide smile on her face. "That's GREAT news!" She walked down to where Aikka and Eva stood. "Have you done the ritual with her then?" She asked looking at her son. Aikka looked a little uneasy at the mention of a ritual. "No-" He said then got interrupted. "Why not? Before you wed, you must." King lao said. "Ritual? What ritual?" Eva asked. "It's a binding Ritual that Bounds you to one another." Queen Nori said. "Mother I'll explain it to her I was just waiting to take her to the Holy City." Aikka said blushing.

Queen Nori laughed at Aikka's shyness. "Well it must be soon!" King Lao stood looking out the window seeing it is dark outside. "Aikka, Eva, it is time for bed. We wish you a goodnight and have a good rest." Aikka and Eva bowed, then left his parents. They walked down the hall, it was a maze in the palace for Eva but she would have to get used to it. After a while they made it to Eva's door to her room. Aikka turned, pulled her hand to his mouth. "Goodnight Earth Princess." He kissed her hand. "Goodnight Prince Aikka." Eva said blushing. Aikka let go of her hand, then walked to the next door, his room. They both bowed to each other then entered their rooms.

Eva closed her door, leaning on the door holding her hand to her chest, feeling that her heart was beating fast. _I'm going to get married to prince_ _Aikka_ _!_ She thought to herself. What will her father say? _Never mind_ _that, I must prepare myself for my future, I'll_ _tell him I agreed to marry_ _Aikka_ _._ Eva thought while getting ready for bed. She laid down in her bed and watched out the window. The sky was a dark red, not like earth. Nourasian had two moons instead of one, so the sky would be different. There is a small moon, the same size as ours. The big moon is as big as Earth, or at least it looks as big as Earth. The small moon makes the sky a turquoise color during the day, while the big moon makes the sky a dark red color during the night. At Dawn and Dusk the sky is a Redish Orange, it is really beautiful in Eva's eyes. She started to hum herself to sleep.

Aikka Was lying in bed thinking if he should take her tomorrow or wait. After they do the ritual, they can speak to each other's mind, feel what the other is feeling, will be forever bonded. He wasn't sure if Eva was ready for that, it might overwhelm her. A beautiful humming voice echoed through his room, knowing it was Eva humming. Aikka relaxed listening to her voice. _She's willing to marry me, but why. I must find out before I do the ritual with her._ He slowly feels asleep listening to Eva as he thought that.

Aikka was awake before dawn hit the sky. He couldn't sleep, was to exited to do the bounding ritual with Eva. As he laid in bed the sun raised, he knew it was time to go get Eva. It was time to go to the Holy City of Dol. He got up as two maids came in to help dress the prince. He shooed them away willing to dress himself, the maids left the room. Aikka had to wear a ritual clothing for this ritual. He put on his outfit, walked over to look at himself in the mirror. A loose-fitting white tunic, with Bronze threads stretched around the collar and the hems of the sleeves with Nourasian swirls, tucked into white pants with a bronze belt also with Nourasian swirls, the hems of his pants had Nourasian designs. For his choice in shoes, the ones he always wears, his sandles. Hair tied up into three ponytails with his crown. Aikka Stared at himself until he heard a knock on the door, a maid walked in to check and see if he had everything on correctly.

After the maid finished, he left the room and walked to Eva's door. He knocked, a maid came out to tell him she will be ready in a few moments. She bowed and walked back into Eva's room to finish helping. Moments later as the maid said Eva walked out of her room with two maids. Aikka looked at her in awe. She was wearing a long white strapless dress, Nourasian designs wrapped around the strapless neckline with bronze thread. The dress becomes loose past her hips. Hems of the bottom of the dress had a bronze Nourasian design with bronze threads all the way around. She wore the same sandles as he was wearing. Her crown was silver but the same design has his.

Eva stood in front of Aikka blushing. She looked at him not sure on what to say. She saw him not as her Prince, but as her King. "Aikka, you must take her to the Holy City of Dol now, and Eva you look beautiful." They both jumped at the voice of Queen Nori. Laughing at them for jumping she had two cloaks in her arms. "Here take these, wear them until you two make it to where your supposed to be, no one is supposed to see your ritual clothing on you but those two maids, Queen and King." Queen Nori handed the cloaks to Aikka and Eva. "now, go" She said walking away.

The two put on the cloaks, still silent, both nervous. They walked down the hall, past the guards, into the palace yard, and outside the gates. It was quit walking through the City of Dol, they didn't have to worry about someone seeing them. They slipped through the streets into the forest that led to the Holy City of Dol.


	3. The Ritual

Sorry for the wait, life it me pretty hard, I hope you enjoy even tho its a little short.

"Unsici Nurama Lovida Norada." = "May the Bonding ritual began."

"Nerasoma indoo marvada?" = "Do you accpet being bond to me forever?"

"Yesarda" = "Yes"

* * *

Chapter 3

Has they walked through the forest they held hands, Aikka guiding her. Eva went to ask a question but Aikka shushed her and shock his head mean there are not to speak in the forest. Eva smiled and nodded her head and then looked forward following him toward the Holy City of Dol. An hour has passed, lights started to shine through the dark trees. Aikka sped up a little, they finally broke free from the forest and into a City that was lit up by the lake around it. "We are finally here and able to speak Eva, Welcome to the Holy City or Dol." Aikka said has he squeezed her hand lightly. Eva was at a loss of words, looking around at the beautiful City. Before she could say anything two Nourasians walked up to them and bowed. "Please follow us." They said has they raised their arms toward the lake. They followed the two Nourasians to a beach that had petals everywhere.

"When the ritual starts, you will not be able to speak, only that the words that are meant to be said, so if you have any questions ask them now" One of the Nourasians said as they stood there. Aikka looked at Eva grabbing both of her hands and asked her. "Eva Wei before we do this I must know, why did you accept this marriage? Why do you want to marry me?" Eva looked straight into Aikka's eyes and said with confident. "Prince Aikka, the day I first met you I rooted for you on your first race, I thought you was cute. As I got to know you more and more, I started to have feelings for you. I was devastated when my partner fired at you during on our race. When we went to Oban, I was sad that you wouldn't talk to me. When you got injured when we faught Canaletto I came to realize I was in love with you. On Earth I waited for you Aikka and I would have for the rest of my life, because I love you Prince Aikka." She said as Aikka looked at her and then he nodded his head. "Time is up now we must continue with the ritual. Eva, Aikka please continue to the lake, we are not to follow you because it is forbidden. Good luck." The two Nourasians said at the same time.

With their cloaks still on they walked down the beach toward the glowing water. They stopped right before the water and took of their cloaks. As the cloaks dropped to the ground they continue into the water. They walk into the deeper part of the water until it meets with their waist line. Aikka faced Eva and Eva faced Aikka. Aikka smiled then closed his eyes and started to chant a spell. "Unsici Nurama Lovida Norada." As he said that a circle showed up with Nourasian symbols with them inside. Aikka opened his eyes and grabbed Eva's hands and said. "Eva Wei Nerasoma indoo marvada?" Knowing what he said Eva said yes "Yesarda" As Eva said the Aikka was surprised that she knew the Nourasian way of saying yes. Eva hen squeezed his hands and said. "Prince Aikka Nerasoma indoo marvada?" Aikka astonished he answered. "Yesarda" Right when he said that the Nourasian circle glowed even bright and floated around them, Eva's hair flowing around her growing longer. They both started to float above the water, as they floated, they stared at each other for a moment, then they kissed. It started to glow so bright like the sun. _'We are now bonded forever Eva'_ The glow lowered into the water, deeming showing the Human Girl and the Nourasian Prince holding each in their arms.

Eva and Aikka runs through the forest heading back to the City of Dol laughing silently. As they made it to the edge of the forest Aikka stopped Eva, putting his finger up to his lip. _'Stay here, I'll be back'_. Eva nodded and stood there watching Aikka jump from ruff to ruff toward the palace stalls. Moments have passed by; Eva heard the sounds of G'dars wings, she stood up. Aikka on his saddle he lowered his hands to help Eva on to G'dar. They smiled at each other as they flew off into the night. "I want to take you somewhere very special to me. All Eva could do was smile at Aikka.

Aikka was holding Eva in his arms as they landed in a hug meadow with a small pond in the middle. He jumped off G'dar and helped Eva off, Aikka pulled off a big blanket and laid it down flat beside the pond. He walked up to G'dar and told him he can go play until he whistles for him. G'dar clicked at him and Eva and flew off into the sky. Aikka walked up to Eva grabbed her hand and guided her to the blanket. They sat down; Eva watched the stars through the pond for a while. Aikka couldn't take his eyes off of her. He raised his hand and ran his figure's through her now long hair. "Your hair is quite beautiful when its long." He told her. Eva blushed lightly. "Why did you cute your hair so short anyways?" He asked. Eva said slightly. "Because my hair reminds me of my mother, I may not have her pink hair but I look like her when its long." She paused for a moment. "But I think I'll keep it long. My hair has been short for far too long." as she said that the wind blew through her hair and let it flow behind her. "Im sorry, I did not mean to bring back a bad memory." Aikka said has he cupped her check with his hand. Eva looked up at him, Aikka braught her face up to his, has they closed their eyes they kissed. Aikka couldn't help but smoothly run his figure's down her check and her neck. Eva shivered at his touch, He then ran his figure's down her shoulder and arms to her hand.

Moments passed and they finally broke apart, breathing heavily. They kissed once more but harder this time. Aikka grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a laying position Aikka in top. They stared at each other, both blushing. Eva nodded at him, telling him its ok. Aikka started to slide the dress off of her, taking his clothing off to. The two are now staring at each other very nervous for what seem forever. Eva finally lifted her hand up and touched his check. Aikka wrapped his one arm around her and lifted her slightly to kiss her. He laid her back down still kissing her, running his finger's down her body shacking slightly. Eva shacking at his touch wanting more. They stopped for a moment taking a breath looking into each other's eyes, both nervous for what they are about to do for the first time. Seconds later they continued.


End file.
